Lythirus
Lythirus '''is a lobster-like Bakugan. It is the Guardian Bakugan of Stoica, a member of the Twelve Orders. Information Description Lythirus is partners with [[Stoica of the Twelve Orders. He is a ferocious and savage Bakugan, whose style is a combination of insect and reptilian fish. Lythirus can cut anything up with his big scissor-like hands. He is usually calm, but once he gets angry, he goes on a destructive rampage. He is obsessed with winning and he will use any dirty trick to get the job done. Anime In episode 14, he battled on Neathia against Neathian forces and then fought Akwimos, until the Gundalians were sent away by The Sacred Orb. In episode 16, he and Plitheon fought against Aranaut and Hawktor, but lost even though he used Razoid. In episode 18, Lythirus along with Lumagrowl kill Plitheon for his failures. He also claims Plitheon is "lower than scum" for abandoning his battle partner. ;Ability Cards * '''Acid Bath: * Megalo Barrier: * Merfolk: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Eel Weakness: Nullfifes the opponent's ability, and prevents them from activating any new ones. * Megalo Scannie: Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent. Game It was revealed at the World Toy Fair 2010. The Subterra Lythirus is 630 Gs. The Darkus Lythirus is 640 Gs. The Pyrus Lythirus is 800 Gs and the Ventus version is 800 Gs. The Aquos Deka Lythirus is 760 Gs. The BakuCore Aquos version is 850 Gs. He was released along with Plitheon, Linehalt, Hawktor, Contestir, and Rubanoid. His Core version is slightly different from his Deka Bakugan form, because the Deka version has silver mandibles coming down from it's mouth. It is also available in Ventus. Trivia * His voice actor is the same one as Preyas. * In the Anime, He is called Lythirius. * His acts and talking is similar to Shadow Prove and Brontes from New Vestroia. Gallery Anime File:lysf14.jpg|Lythirus in sphere mode Screen shot 2010-09-06 at 10.28.10 PM.png|Lythirus and Razoid combined in sphere mode File:lythirus.jpg|Lythirus in real mode File:lyrf14.jpg File:lq114.jpg File:Ly214.jpg File:Cb314.jpg File:Cb414.jpg File:Cb514.jpg|Akwimos's reflection in Lythius's compound eyes File:lb14.jpg|Lythirus using ability Acid Bath File:aqua214.jpg|Lythirus blinded by the Sacred Orb's light File:12ordersbakugans.png|The Twelve Orders' Bakugan. Lythirus is the first on the right Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.06.47 PM.png Screen shot 2010-09-06 at 10.30.19 PM.png Screen shot 2010-09-07 at 3.27.31 PM.png|Lythirus scanned on BakuMeter IMG_0156.PNG|Lythirus in Battle Gear position. IMG_0157.PNG IMG_0158.PNG|Lythirus with Razoid on his back. IMG_0159.PNG IMG_0160.PNG lvvp18.jpg lllp18.jpg|Lythirus and Lumagrowl holding Plitheon down Game File:!B0ZrOm!!2k~$(KGrHqYOKnEEw83qbTm!BM,KDerePQ~~_12.jpg|Packaged Aquos Lythirus File:IMG_3950.jpg|Aquos Lythirus File:!BnGE!!gBWk~$(KGrHqEOKjkEtkfgq!1kBLiHC0q!5!~~_3.JPG|Aquos Lythirus File:!BnGD9yQB2k~$(KGrHqUOKi0EtlrYrJ0RBLiHCqfj8g~~_3.JPG File:41vy7FkUngL._SL500_.jpg|Aquos Lythirus File:traslucent aquos lythirus 850 GS!!.jpg|Translucent Aquos Lythirus File:dekalythirus.jpg|Deka Aquos Lythirus File:Lythirus Battle Gear.jpg|Translucent Aquos Lythirus with Terrorcest File:LythirusAquosRazoid 001.JPG File:LythirusAquosRazoid 002.JPG File:LythirusAquosRazoid 003.JPG File:darkuslythirus.jpg|Darkus Lythirus File:7b95d855.jpg File:8fc8bd1a.jpg File:T12Y0uXiJbXXXsEeIZ_032145.jpg|Pyrus Lythirus File:IMG_7597.JPG|Translucent Pyrus Lythirus 8e1ea6b4.jpg|Darkus Lythrius File:subterralythirus.jpg|Subterra Lythirus File:lythiuspearl.JPG|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Lythirus File:C&P_Lythirus_Hawktor.jpg|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Lythirus and Hawktor File:C&P_Hawktor_Lythirus_Rubanoid_Contestir.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Hawktor, Lythirus, Rubanoid, and Contestir 184858.jpg|crimson and pearl lythirus 80(4).jpg !B1H,ocwEWk~$(KGrHqYOKiQEw1umDNuBBMdI4veqHw~~_3.JPG|Lythirus's ability card Bakugan Dimensions File:Picture12.png|Lythirus File:lythirusbattle.png File:Lythirusattack3.png File:Lythirusbeaten.png|Aquos Lythirus File:LythirusAkwimosbattle 001.JPG|Lythirus vs. Akwimos File:CP_Lythirus_BD.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Lythirus cp lythirus.png|Crimson & Pearl Lythirus Others File:yhst-50521703093476_2096_580684014.jpg|Lythirus on the Gate Card "Poison Ground" File:LATE_TIDE_Lythius.gif|Aquos Lythirus in Bakugan form File:yhst-50521703093476_2098_49045910.jpg|Ventus Lythirus File:BA1043_AB_GBL_43_5.jpg|Ventus Lythirus and Aquos Lythirus on the Ability Card "Mirror Element" File:Lythirus+Battle Gear.jpg|Lythirus equiped with Razoid File:!BsiGqWQEGk~$(KGrHqIH-EYEvB-82bDSBL4ODT0nGg~~_35.jpg File:Lythirus11111.jpg|Lythirus File:BK CD Lythirus 1.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders